Marvel's Phase Vier - Eine Vorschau
center 350px|thumb Mit Marvels 20. Film „Ant-Man and the Wasp“ feierte vor wenigen Tagen ein weiterer Baustein in Kevin Feiges Legotürmchen seine Premiere. Das Sequel, welches im übrigen zum ersten Mal, eine weibliche Heldin in den Vordergrund rückt, wird derzeit von Kritikern Weltweit gefeiert. Aufgrund einer mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Fußballweltmeisterschaftsteilnahme des DFB-Teams, wurden allerdings einige Sommerblockbuster nach hinten verschoben. Und somit müssen Marvelfans innerhalb der Bundesrepublik einige Wochen länger auf die Rückkehr des Ameisenmannes und seiner Freundin der Wespe warten. Aber vielleicht gibt es für mich ja die Möglichkeit, euch die Wartezeit ein wenig zu versüßen. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, lange ist es nicht mehr bis zum 25. April 2019. Was ist Phase 4? Nun fragt sich der ein oder andere, sicherlich, was dieses Datum zu bedeuten hat. Nun die Antwort auf diese Frage, ist so simpel, wie sie dumm ist. Am 25. April 2019 startet mit dem immer noch unbetitelten „Avengers 4“, der letzte Film der Dritten Phase des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Und trotz zehn weiterer angekündigter Filme (von 2019, bis einschließlich 2022), sind die Informationen um die Zukunft unseres Leblingscomicuniversums, rar gesäht. Daher ist es für uns vielleicht mal an der Zeit, sich mit den wirklich wichtigen Fragen des Lebens auseinander zu setzten. Wie wird „Phase Vier“, sofern sie denn so heißen wird, aussehen? Tatsächlich lässt diese Frage, viel Raum für Spekulationen, obwohl einige Filme klar wie Kloßbrühe sein sollten und andere bereits bestätigt wurden. Zur Übersicht noch mal die diversen Kinostarts. Die da wären:' 4. Juli 2019, 1. Mai 2020 (US), 31. Juli 2020 (US), 6. November 2020 (US), 7. Mai 2021 (US), 30. Juli 2021 (US), 5. November 2021 (US), 18. Februar 2022 (US) 6. Mai 2022 (US) und der 29. Juli 2022 (US).' Nun ist es so, dass es eben, trotz Marvels Geheimniskrämerei, das ein oder andere Projekt gibt, dass bereits durch die Medien geflattert ist, was auch als sicher für einen der genannten Kinostarts gilt. Ganz zu schweigen, von „Spider-Man: Far From Home“. Das Sequel der freundlichen Spinne, ist nämlich für den 4. Juli 2019 in den deutschen Lichtspielhäusern gesetzt. Ein „Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3“ ist für 2020 bestätigt und danach? Tja, Pustekuchen. Daher werde ich euch, nun mit meinen Mutmaßungen quälen und es wird mir auch noch Spaß machen. Und danach? Dafür muss ich allerdings, erneut etwas weiter ausholen. Denn Marvel hat, wie bereits erwähnt, das ein oder andere Projekt mehr als nur angeteast. So werden fleißig an Drehbüchern zu den „Eternals” und (haltet euch fest) Everybody's Darling Black Widow gearbeitet. Ja. Marvel's Top-Spionin mit den total-echten-roten-oder-doch-blonden-Haaren soll einen eigenen Film bekommen. Das Drehbuch zum Film stammt von Jac Schaeffer, während Cate Shortland den Regieposten übernehmen wird.. Und die Eternals? Nun bei denen sieht es ähnlich gut aus. Dort werden, die noch sehr unbekannten Firpo-Brüder Matthew und Ryan das Drehbuch verfassen und damit einen weiteren Baustein für die, mehrmals angeteaste Erweiterung des kosmischen Universums, liefern. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema „kosmisch” sind: Guardians-Veteran James Gunn wurde schon vor sehr langer Zeit als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor seines letzten Guardians-Films bestätigt. Damit dürften die 2020 Kinostarts auch in trockenen Tüchern stecken. 2021 - Potenzielle neue Titel Kommen wir also zu 2021. Und hier wird das Eis schon etwas dünner. Denn eigentlich kann man hier nur noch spekulieren. Es gab immer wieder Projekte die angeteast wurden. Doch Konkretes gibt es nicht. Aber, es gibt etwas, was dem geneigten Marvel Fan sicherlich auffallen wird, wenn er darüber nachdenkt. Marvel hat, eigentlich seit 2014 im Wechsel immer ein Sequel und einen komplett neuen Film veröffentlicht. Das hieße, wenn man nach dieser Logik vorginge, dass uns 2021 zwei Fortsetzungen erwarten dürften. Nun, bei einem dieser Film wird es sich sicherlich um den bereits bestätigten „Black Panther 2” handeln. Und der zweite? Nun es gibt da so einen Doktor... Dessen Sequel wurde witzigerweise erst kürzlich am 28. Juni 2018 in einem Interview mit Cinema Blend bestätigt. Da wird sich der ein oder andere denken: Wurde aber auch Zeit! Denn wer sich noch an damals (2016) erinnert, wird bemerken, dass ein Sequel zu Doctor Strange lange auf sich hat warten lassen. Ist sicherlich der Veröffentlichung von „Spider-Man: Far From Home“ geschuldet. Bleibt nur noch zu klären, welcher der neue Film für 2022 wird. Theorien spinnen Fans da reichlich. Von „Thunderbolts”, „Young Avengers”, „Power Pack”, „Moon Knight”, „Nova”, bis zu „Ms. Marvel” ist alles dabei. Jetzt ist der ein oder andere hier sicherlich überfordert. Macht nix. Ich klär's mal auf: Also eigentlich ganz einfach. Marvel hat so ziemlich jeden dieser potentiellen neuen Geldmagneten kürzlich erst angeteast. Mehr muss man da erst mal gar nicht wissen. Nun ist die Frage, welches dieser Projekte denn am wahrscheinlichsten ist. Ich schwanke da persönlich zwischen „Nova” und „Ms. Marvel”. „Nova”, weil er ein weiterer Charakter für das kosmische Universum wäre, welches Marvel gerne ausbauen möchte. Weiterhin ist durch Thanos' Zerstörung von Xandar, und damit auch dem Nova Corps, der grundstein für Novas Origin gelegt. Denn in den Comics ist er der letzte überlbende des Corps. Und „Ms. Marvel”, weil man einen weiteren weiblichen Helden (diesmal muslimischer Herkunft) etablieren würde. Zudem könnte man eine jüngere Zielgruppe erreichen und, und, und... Fraglich ist allerdings, ob man mit „Ms. Marvel” nicht schnell in Gefahr läuft, sie mit „Captain Marvel” (welcher bereits im März 2019 anlaufen soll) zu verwechseln. Und 2022...? Und an 2022? Naja, da traue ich mich eigentlich gar nicht ran. Da wären dann die Spekulationen aller Spekulationen, vielleicht ja „Avengers” 5, „Power Pack”, „Captain Marvel” 2, oder noch ein „Ant-Man 3"? Wer weiß... Last but not least, gebe ich euch allerdings noch mal eine kleine Liste, um den Lesefaulen unter euch die Lesearbeit abzunehmen. Solltet ihr dass allerdings bis zum Ende gelesen haben, habt ihr meinen tiefsten Respekt und Excelsior, oder so. Und wenn ihr jetzt Lust bekommen habt, könnt ihr euch entweder auf eine Debatte mit mir einlassen oder doch mal das Marvel Filme Wiki durchstöbern. Liste aller angekündigter kommender Marvel-Filme *2019: Spider-Man: Far From Home *2020: Black Widow *2020: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 *2020: Eternals *2021: Doctor Strange 2 *2021: Nova *2021: Black Panther 2 *2022: Ms. Marvel *2022: Avengers 5 *2022: Ant-Man 3 Kategorie:Captain Schlabberhose